The advent of the fourth generation (4G) mobile communications development long term evolution (LTE) raises an increasingly high bandwidth requirement for a mobile terminal, for example, a cell phone. In a case in which a cell phone becomes increasingly slimmer and antenna space is insufficient, it is a significant challenge to design an antenna that has relatively wide bandwidth and can meet use for current and future second generation (2G)/third generation (3G)/4G communications. Especially, it is a big challenge that antenna bandwidth needs to cover a low frequency band (698-960 megahertz (MHz)) and miniaturization of the cell phone needs to be met.
In some antenna solutions of an existing cell phone, such as a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA), an inverted-F antenna (IFA), a monopole antenna, a T-shaped antenna, and a loop antenna, an antenna length needs to be at least one-fourth to one-half of a wavelength corresponding to a low frequency, and therefore it is difficult for an existing terminal product to implement miniaturization.